Sigh
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: Rin no entiede porque sus supiros no paran, pro un angel ha venido a darle la respuesta Pd. esta es una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar mis otros fics


**Cuando leas "Sigh", no te acerques mucho a la pantalla, enciende la luz y no olvides disfrutar la historia.**

**Pd. deja reviews.**

* * *

-¿Por qué no puedo parar de suspirar? –me dije como centesima vez en este dia.

Sali de mi casa como la rutina de siempre y me dirigi al parque, me sente en un columpio y me empeze a mecer, pero por desgracia, esta tristeza fue mas grande que mis deseos por sentir felicidad y al final, termine solo sentada… volviendo a suspirar y a repetirme la misma pregunta de todos los días:

-¿Por qué… porque sigo respirando?, ¿esque acaso aun tengo algún motivo para vivir?

Me levante del columpio y me dirigi a la torre del resbaladero, a lo lejos puede distinguir a unos niños que jugaban alegremente, y se alejaban de el parque, me dio un poco de envidia a decir verdad ¿Por qué yo no podía ser feliz?, ¿Por qué me invadían tanto esos suspiros de tristeza?. Al cabo de un rato, me quede yo sola en ese parque, ya no había nadie, solo estaba yo sentada en el suelo, en el frio y duro suelo mirando hacia abajo.

Pero de pronto, empeze a distinguir una luz que irradiaba de enfrente mío, levante la vista y pude ver a un pequeño y travieso angel que tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me tendía la mano, irradiaba una gran calidez, le mire fijamente, por alguna extraña razón, su rostro me parecía un tanto familiar, pero ¿a quien me recordaba?

El angel se acerco mas a mi y me tomo de las manos diceindome:

-dame esos supiros de tristeza, yo los cambiare para ti en alegría pura –me dice con una brillante sonrisa

Yo me pongo de pie y me pongo a su altura, le miro a los ojos y en ese instante, en mi rostro, sentí como se formaba una gran sonrisa, el me mira con aire jugueton, como, como si fuese un sueño.

Vuelvo a ver a mi alrededor y ya nada es igual, estoy rodeada de un campo de flores, de muchos colores y de diversas flores, es… es mágico, parece un sueño hecho realidad, no lo puedo creer realmente.

Empeze a girar como una niña pequeña alrededor de todas las flores, el angel me tendio un ramo de flores amarillas, y luego un osito de peluche, y luego unos globos, yo estaba maravillada.

De repente, como por arte de magia, hizo aparecer una paloma blanca que empezo a cantar una melodiosa canción, yo la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-creo que ya tengo motivos para seguir –deje sonriéndole al angel

Pero de repente un recuerdo vino a mi, fue cuando reaccione y me entere de donde conocía la angel

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Yo me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, en la mesa se encontraba un florero con un ramo de flores amarillas, en la otra mesa, había un oso de felpa y unos lgobos en forma de corazón con la palabra recuperate._

_Yo me encontraba sentada a la par de la cama, en donde alguien estaba recostado también, una toalla cubria su rostro y yo tomaba su mano, yo sabia perfefctamente que el ya no volveria, que el ya se había marcahado para siempre, su cuerpo estaba tan frio como la nieve, pero aun asi, intente calentarolo con mis suspiros_

**~FIN FLASHBACK~**

* * *

-dime, ¿ya te acordaste de quien soy yo?-me dijo con una sonrisa –aun recuerdo los supiros que me diste tu ese dia, querías calentarme y yo sentía un muy dulce, muy dulce y gentil suspiro, te pido disculpas por tardar tanto, por lo menos vine a regresarte el favor –dijo mientras me daba un muy fuerte y calido abrazo, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar descontroladamente de mis ojos –ya no llores asi por nada, vive feliz y no me olvides.

Me dijo con la mas grande de las sonrisas justo antes de desaparecer

Mire al cielo, estaba completamente azul, el angel se había ido, y se había llevado con el mis supiros.

Me seque las lagrimas y mirando al cielo, di mi mejor sonrisa

* * *

**Nea y Miyu: esta va para todos mis lectores como una mini disculpa por no haber publicado como por mas de diez mil años, pero hemos tenido problemas académicos, tanto como familiares, asi que por falta de tiempo porque prácticamente a nuestra casa solo llegamos a cenar y dormir por lo tarde que estmos saliendo últimamente y por lo cansadas que llegamos pero en los asuetos que no vamos a san salvador tenemos todo el tiempo para escribir.**

**Ne: enserio disculpadnos**

**Miyu: dejad reviews**


End file.
